Many devices have been used and proposed for recording breathing or sleep activity. One example is an ECG measurement system in which ECG electrodes are attached to a subject's skin. Another example is an electronic stethoscope which is manually pressed against the subject to hold it in place against the subject's skin.
An alternative approach employs vibration sensors that are placed at different positions in a mat. The sensors are configured to sense vibrations from the patient, permitting diagnosis of breathing abnormalities, snoring and sleep apnea, etc. The sensors are distributed over the mat such that, when the subject rests against the mat, sensors may sense sound vibrations originating from the subject to enable a diagnosis to be performed.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.